


点文摸鱼，大堍小卡

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 成年堍x幼年卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 很俗套的卡西因为事故变小了的故事
Relationships: 带卡；obkk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	点文摸鱼，大堍小卡

水门斑全员存活if线，大概是13岁赠眼——接上机械义肢（失去忍者身份）——16岁接种柱间细胞重新成为忍者——快乐同居这样的走向。

宇智波带土已经好几天没见卡卡西了。

四月十七这天，应该是旗木卡卡西结束任务归来的日子，他早早和同期换了班去村子门口蹲点，等来的却是任务延期的消息。 好吧，也不错。趁着笨卡卡不在没人管，带土兴冲冲地跑到甘栗甘买了一大盒红豆糕吃得肚子圆圆，快乐得忘乎所以。

第二天是周末，上午十点的阳光把忘记拉严窗帘的年轻上忍照醒的时候，带土一翻身，毫无阻碍地跌下了床。左手摸进红豆糕外带盒里，黏糊糊的触感让带土在梦里感到疑惑：卡卡西的屁股已经软到可以捏碎了吗？

他迅速清醒过来，风卷残云一般把屋内狼藉的食物盒子统统丢进垃圾桶，淋浴完才想起来没带换洗的内裤，又甩着鸟跑到卧室用极限速度穿戴整齐，叠好被子开窗换气。没办法，他的伴侣有些洁癖。

屋里焕然一新的时候，带土才后知后觉地看了一眼墙上的挂钟，疑惑起来：卡卡西到底被什么东西缠住了？迟了整整一夜都没回家来？

思来想去，有些担心卡卡西是不是受了伤，带土一溜烟跑到医院，前台护士却表示昨晚至今并没有姓旗木的忍者办理住院手续。嗯？或许是简单包扎了就转到了别处也说不定，带土循着记忆去往急诊，远远看到琳，刚要喊出声，对方看见他却仿佛被雷劈了一样整个人僵在原地。

我忘了戴眼罩？还是背心又穿反了？带土疑惑地上下抚摸自己。等确认没有任何不妥后抬头，好友却消失得无影无踪。只当来了新病人，带土又跑到火影楼，被告知四代目正在开会，任务交接处的忍者是个新面孔，彻底断绝了阿堍违规翻阅记录的可能。

第三天他又找借口来了几次，终于逮到水门，对方却表示自己一无所知。屁嘞，带土腹诽，我好歹也是从小跟着你长大的，什么时候是撒谎什么时候是真话还是分得清的，你把我当你那傻儿子哄吗？他伸手去拦人，随着飞雷神发动的嗖响，他连老师的衣角都没抓住。

这算……什么？

宇智波带土站在火影楼门口，有些疑惑。

晚上七点是木叶商业街最热闹的时候。烤鱿鱼的香气和新出炉吐司的甜香针锋相对，带土一反常态地走过这些店面，目不斜视。

他径直走进烤肉店，熟门熟路地找到了同期聚会的桌子，挤开玄间蹭到阿斯玛身边。

身材壮实的络腮胡男人见怪不怪，呵呵笑了两声，往带土盘子里夹了块烤得刚刚好的牛肉，无视对方目光灼灼的神情。

“阿斯玛，你是不是有事瞒着我。”

猿飞上忍头也不回：“没有。”

“回答太快了，你一定有。”

阿斯玛手里的筷子在空中悬了一瞬。“又发什么疯？”

带土眼泪汪汪。他猛地抱紧了阿斯玛的右臂，声音提高了四个度：“是你和卡卡西一起出的任务对不对！所以是你在帮他打掩护对不对！卡卡西一定是出轨了对不对！电视里不都这么演的吗！用同事做掩护，告诉我他在哪个小白脸的屋里！”

一圈同期上忍震惊地看向他们，烤肉在炭火上不识相地吱吱作响，人们交换的目光中混杂着压抑的八卦欲望。

“你在胡说八道什么呢！”阿斯玛感觉太阳穴一阵跳动，被一米八的壮汉抓紧不放的感觉太过惊悚，让一时间忘记了辩解。

“卡卡西绝对已经回来了！我能感觉到！但他不在医院又不回家，肯定是用加班的借口去做不想让我知道的事！”

红望过来，用眼神询问男朋友是否需要帮助。

带土凶猛地瞪回去，干脆连脚都缠在了阿斯玛身上：“别想对我用幻术，我是宇智波！”

猿飞阿斯玛感觉头痛得要死，他又想抽烟了。

带土像只猴子一样挂在他身上，让他举步维艰。好说歹说对方总是不肯下来，从饭馆挪到上忍宿舍楼，足足花了半天时间，直到自己扶着电线杆喘气，警告带土如果再不下来就要拿查克拉刀把他手筋挑断，才把烦人的家伙从身上抠下来。

阿斯玛带着他来到二楼的一间宿舍门前，停住了脚步。带土认出这是卡卡西从前的宿舍，但只住了短短六年。

本来活动空间不大的屋子很适合他这种半身残疾的人士，但从试验成功痊愈之后，自己在家里被极度压抑的外出欲疯涨到了极点，和老人一起长大养成的囤积癖也渐露苗头。

于是在某一天，卡卡西拉开家里十三个橱柜，发现里面无一例外塞满了厕纸和床品四件套之后，决定和带土一起搬回了旗木老宅。

“他把人带回这里来了？！”带土压低了声音问阿斯玛，后槽牙咬得咯吱作响。这可是他和卡卡西充满回忆的地方！如果这次真的捉奸在床，他不会放过这个背叛者的。

阿斯玛深呼吸，揉揉太阳穴，本来肤色就深的脸上更黑了几分：“说来话长了……但屋里现在只有卡卡西一个人……他出了点意外。”

因为任务里的时空忍术作用，卡卡西的记忆和身体都回到了十四岁，只能记得当时身边一些亲近的人，警惕性很高，因此医疗部和火影办公室决定暂时将他安置在了他过去的熟悉环境里，希望能帮助稳定情绪。

“小心，他可能会攻击你。”

阿斯玛警告了同僚，敲了敲门，房间里一片寂静。他愣了一下，肩膀抵住门板，示意带土后退。撞门而入的一瞬间，一道蓝色电光刷啦急掠到阿斯玛眼前。闯入的势头来不及改变，他的心脏跳到了喉咙口，眼睁睁看着那道电光直取自己面门。

一股侧面而来的猛烈力道撞得他直接跌倒在地。宇智波带土反应也足够迅速，那道电光穿透了他的胸口，神威发动，没有溅起一点血花。带土反手抓住那只细瘦的手腕，用了八分力将对方扭倒在地，肉体和地板发出沉闷的撞击声。

攻击者一声痛呼，熟悉的声音让带土下意识松了些力道，瞬间一支苦无自下而上甩出，好在这次阿斯玛赤手精准地抓住了它，避免了带土二次破相。

两个人花了不少时间制伏并安抚记忆再次出现偏差的少年，对方显然没用几秒钟就认出了带土，但看着遍布伤疤的半张脸和与过去迥然不同的查克拉，显得既想触碰又畏缩。带土看着卡卡西脸上又出现了那种熟悉的脆弱又破碎的神情，心疼得不知从哪里开始解释。

“你心疼他，怎么不心疼我的手？”阿斯玛给掌心缠着绷带，连一个眼神都懒得给这对恩爱同期，满心只想着到时候上头查问起来就全部甩锅给宇智波带土。

“我能上他，你让我上吗？”

两个壮汉互相一对视，差点恶心地吐出晚饭来。

闹腾了好一阵子，直到带土神威去请了玖辛奈来封住了卡卡西的查克拉，这件乌龙才算落下帷幕。

等到所有人离开，带土走到空荡荡的木板床边摸了一把，灰尘已经结成了疏松的块状，在他指尖留下模糊的黑灰痕迹，捻了捻，一股霉味直冲鼻腔。

他叹了口气，转头看向屋角安静的小男孩：“走吧，我们回家。”

随便在路边摊又塞了些烧烤当作晚饭，带土满身孜然和油腥味，回家先把卡卡西塞进了浴室。

男人苦恼地抓抓头发，他还打算不论今天结果如何，抓到卡卡西一定要和他在床上大战三百回合的，但对象变小了，这一计划也就流产得很自然。毕竟人不能，至少不应该。

在浴室撸一发吧，笨蛋卡卡西，给我等着！带土恨恨地想，从床头柜摸出那个许久没用过的飞机杯，拿酒精仔细擦洗了一下卷进换洗衣物里。

…  
等到带土吹完头发出来后，卡卡西正乖巧地坐在屋里唯一的椅子上，双手放在膝盖上方，坐得笔直。

“你不上床睡吗？”带土有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑。他用的时间有点长，以为出来的时候孩子都已经睡着了。

“只有…一张床。”小孩白净的脸红了一片，一盏暖黄色的床头灯把他的侧脸打出一个温柔的弧度，带土后知后觉地意识到，这时候的卡卡西脸上还有些尚未褪去的婴儿肥，距离成长为苍白瘦削的男人还隔了一段漫长的岁月。

他心情极好地捏了一把卡卡西的脸，柔软而富有弹性的手感让带土爆发出一声大笑。

“真可爱啊，卡卡西！”在对方出声抗议之前，带土一把捞起孩子丢到了大床上，跟着一个鱼跃，在厚实的床垫上弹动了一下，抬头笑嘻嘻地看着卡卡西捂住了的彻底红透的半张脸：“你长大后可是一直和我睡一张床的哦，提前适应一下吧！”

两个人背对背躺着，经过一晚上剧烈的情绪起伏，带土很快就昏昏欲睡。

卡卡西突然出声，把他从梦境边缘拉了回来：“你们，在同居吗？”

带土的意识沉浸在一片漫无边际的飘渺幻境里，下意识哼出声：“唔。”

停了几秒，他挣扎着翻了个身，经验告诉他不直白的爱人问的重点显然不是这个。恋恋不舍地和睡意说拜拜，他认真回答：“是我们，我们在同居。”带土把“我们”两个字咬得重了些，受过伤的声线沙哑低沉，令卡卡西摒住了呼吸。

“那……你们会做那种事情吗？”卡卡西夹紧了双腿，不知道自己是在紧张还是期待。

“嗯，会的，都成年人了嘛。”带土给他拉了拉被子，初春的天气还比较凉爽；接着像是想到了什么，喉咙里滚出两声闷闷的笑：“你这么小就知道了吗？你当时骗我说成年后才看的《亲热天堂》哦。” 

卡卡西拉起被子，被揭穿的羞愧让他无地自容：“是自来也老师塞给我的！他骗我说我爸爸的遗愿就是让我当第一读者……”

自来也的话你也信……带土重新闭上眼睛。“睡吧。”

一只凉丝丝的小手抓着他的手腕，吃力地引导它来到男孩的身后。带土循着摸了摸，对方不知什么时候蹬掉了那条宽大的短裤，凉而柔嫩的臀部肌肤在他掌心发着颤。他猛地睁开眼，对上卡卡西一红一黑两只亮盈盈的眸子：“你们……是这样做的吗”

宇智波带土，可耻地硬了。在道德与欲望之间纠结斗争的空隙，卡卡西在不甚明显的拒绝间已经咬着下唇轻轻喘起气来。他拔出两根手指，拉着带土的手触摸湿淋淋的后穴，把对方本就不慎坚固的心里防线击得粉碎。

“你扩张了？”带土这时模糊地想起那瓶草莓味的润滑液就堂而皇之地在浴缸边和洗发水沐浴露一起挺胸抬头地站着，而卡卡西从小就是个聪明的孩子。

“我没有那个意思……”该不会是觉得自己在暗示肉偿吧，带土痛苦地揉了一把头发，企图组织语言，但卡卡西已经现在被子坐在了他身上，湿淋淋的臀尖一下一下戳着硬挺的肉棒。

男孩喘息着，但动作实在过分的稚嫩和生涩，饱满的龟头几次堪堪压在了那一圈软肉上，又因为过度润滑而滑向前后的股间。

几次尝试失败后，男孩有些挫败，坐在带土腿间，半勃的浅色性器和带土的紫红阴茎贴在一起。

他望向带土肩头，指尖伸长了去触摸着带土肩膀处浮凸的狰狞伤疤，摒住了呼吸。

“不一样了。”

带土知道他在指什么，最初几年他戴着义肢生存，躯干末端有些自然的萎缩和退化。直到柱间细胞被应用于临床，他不得不重新划开断面，才得以让充满活力的新生细胞重新组合出一条崭新的手臂。复健的时间足足半年，他不得不重新从甩手里剑开始锻炼右臂的肌肉，但想到自己又被重新赋予成为忍者的机会，那些汗水和酸痛就不值一提。

想到以前那些波折的岁月，带土也有些唏嘘。幸好有卡卡西的陪伴，让那些日子不是特别难熬。但现在不是说这些的时候啊！鸡巴涨到难受的带土拼命转移开视线，但这似乎让对方产生了错误的会意，卡卡西咬咬下唇，细长的手指搅了搅黏糊糊的湿润后穴，对着那根润滑得当的坚硬肉棒直接坐了下去。

“唔——嘶——”两个人都倒抽了一口冷气，比起被夹得发痛的带土，卡卡西的大腿打战，显然在插入一半的时候已经到了极限。

饱胀感从私处的神经一直传到大脑，卡卡西这时才明白小说里那些女人第一次时为什么会把“不要了”和“拿出去”喊得那样大声。但第一轮麻木过去，酥痒又从穴道更深处升起。好像有某个敏感的地方叫嚣着要求肉棒的挤压，想要遭受更猛烈的鞭笞和碾磨——卡卡西强撑着晃动了一下几乎彻底软掉的腰部，努力呼吸放松自己，胸前两点小小的乳粒开始在凉爽的空气里发红翘起。

卡卡西真是个天生的鸡巴套子啊，带土恨恨地想起杂志上的dirty talk，话到嘴边又看着卡卡西单薄的身板咽了回去。算了，有些话还是不适合给孩子说。

就算会被骂禽兽，今天他也认了。带土起身，抓过两个枕头垫在后腰下，伸手卡住了那截瘦到可以看出肋骨的腰胯，稍稍使劲就把人操了个透，两只小小的囊袋拍打在成年男人胯下茂盛的草丛里，内壁被撑满成龟头形状的触感让卡卡西瞬间崩溃地哭出了声。

作为支撑点的膝盖瞬间夹紧了带土精悍的腰腹，小腿都随着敏感点被擦过的快感而翘起，白皙的脚趾蜷缩又展开，卡卡西肩头颤动着，最终也没有凝聚出一份足够把自己从鸡巴上拔下来的力气。

“这就不行了，嗯？”带土坐起身，本就顶到底的阴茎又往里塞了两分，卡卡西惊得扒住了带土宽阔的肩头，不由自主地后仰。同伴的成长速度令他吃惊，当年那个和他一样高的男孩是怎么长成这样结实的成年男性，自己又是以什么样的面目在他身下婉转承欢呢？卡卡西不敢去看带土的脸，对方的肩背挡住了月光，把他整个人圈在一方阴影里。

“你以前啊，会的花样可多了呢。”带土看到了男孩的僵硬，故意将男孩热烫的耳垂含在嘴里舔舐，双手暗示性地从肩头抚过整个背部，落下在紧致的腰窝。卡卡西的身体还是一如既往地凉，带土的掌心滚烫，让他几乎有将要融化在他怀抱里的错觉。

带土缓缓吻过卡卡西柔软的额发、突出的眉骨和左眼上的伤疤，含糊不清地说着话，像是说给卡卡西听，又像是自己在默默回忆：“什么捆绑，窒息高潮，野战，主仆……一套一套的，我累瘫了你都要坐上来动——就像现在这样，既然都插进来了，当然要做到底了，你说呢？”

他料定失去记忆的卡卡西听不懂他颠倒黑白，下唇咬得死紧，显然因为听到未来的自己居然是个如此开放又淫荡的货色而羞耻到无法出声。看到卡卡西窘迫的模样，带土的手指插进白发间，在他额头上落下一个心满意足的吻：“算啦，看在你这么小的份上，剩下的交给你最厉害的伴侣带土大人吧！”

小时候的卡卡西，还没有布鲁重呢。

把男孩翻了个身的时候，带土莫名其妙地想到了卡卡西那几只忍犬。以前也尝试过让卡卡西带上狗耳朵来做爱，但对方已经熟悉了床事，那天又实在疲劳，叫床的声音懒洋洋的，差点把他叫萎，不愉快的经历导致他很长时间内都拒绝角色扮演的游戏。

现在或许可以再试试？

带土去床头柜里摸索着，还真让他掏出了那个毛茸茸的白色狗耳头饰。小卡卡西哭过之后的眼睛湿漉漉的，疑惑地转头望向他，头歪了歪，带土发誓这个场景就算他被洗脑十次也终身不会忘记。

第二次的进入容易了很多，带土也终于掏出了平时的从容，九浅一深地慢慢掌控着升腾的快感，卡卡西被撞得趴不稳当，随着撞击发出“嗯唔”的压抑呜咽，手指紧紧抓住了一塌糊涂的床单。

下次配根项圈吧，加根链子。奇怪的玩法一旦开始就再也收不住，带土恶作剧的思路清晰起来：“卡卡西，卡卡西。”带土喊着伴侣的名字。“学声狗叫怎么样？”

“不要……”

“来吧，就喊一声——”带土感觉许久没有过的愉悦感开始上涌，他轻轻拢住了男孩颤巍巍挺立的青涩性器，指腹不怀好意地在敏感的龟头缓缓打圈。小小的身体哆嗦着瘫软下去，带土眼疾手快地捞了一把那截窄细的腰。

他感到卡卡西的内壁在哆嗦着收紧，这是高潮前的标志；机不可失时不再来啊，他恶劣地放慢了抽插的速度，顶在娇嫩内壁凸起的那点若有若无地戳刺，每一次穴肉眷恋地靠近时绝情地撤出，外翻的穴肉一张一合恳求被进入，但带土就是铁了心放任卡卡西呜咽着始终达不到快感的顶点。

“呜——汪呜——”就算在高潮边缘，卡卡西嗓子也仍然清脆，那声羞愤欲死的狗叫声惟妙惟肖，仿佛真的是从一只白毛小狗嘴里跑出来的一样，带土愣了一下，快乐地将男孩紧紧抱在了怀里，下身开始猛烈抽动，感受湿滑内壁不断绞紧和抽搐的同时把对方逼出一声声尖叫和求饶。

“带土——求你——停——不要——”半截哭声淹没在柔软厚实的枕头里，时隐时现的呻吟尾音撩拨得带土打桩的下身完全无法停下。还差一点，还差一点，使劲点吸啊卡卡西！你不是天才吗？！此时神智在这个房间早已不复存在，蜜色的健壮身体压在单薄的白色肌肤上，随着肉体相撞的啪啪声，淫水从两人结合处不断溢出。

“我不行——唔”感受到卡卡西的屁股又一次开始实打实地扭动躲闪，带土被这哭声撩拨得心浮气躁，咬咬牙捂住了那张湿漉漉的小嘴，另一只手摁着卡卡西小腹把不停打颤的男孩死死摁在自己的性器上，几个抖动之后，男孩的膝盖终于失去了所有力气，软软地倒下去，肿胀嫣红的后穴里淌出几股浊白。

带土喘着气，掰过卡卡西失神的脸看了看，后知后觉地意识到好像有点玩过头。

这么好的机会，留个纪念吧。带土退下床翻出了相机，对着床上仍在轻轻喘息的白发少年摁下了快门。


End file.
